Kenichi: Date A Live
by Apostle-of-Darkness
Summary: Kenichi is requested to come move to Tenguu City by his Aunt in order to watch over his cousins Kotori and Shiori for the year. It sounds like the perfect chance to get away from his master's training from hell. Then again… "WHAT, I have to go on dates with Spirits!" M-rating as a precaution. Fem!Shido
1. Tohka Dead End - Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

 **Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple Syun Matsuena**

 **Date A Live Tachibana Kochi**

 **Summary: Kenichi is requested to come move to Tenguu City by his Aunt in order to watch over his cousins Kotori and Shiori for the year. It sounds like the perfect chance to get away from his master's training from hell. Then again… "WHAT, I have to go on dates with Spirits?!"**

 **Characters: Kenichi, Shiori (Fem!Shido), Kotori, Tohka, Origami**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Humor**

 **Warning(s): Harem, Gore, Semi-canon, Comedy, Very Occasional 4th Wall Breaking, OOC-ishness**

* * *

(General POV)

—He held his breath, standing protectively in front of a tall, blue-haired girl.

It was an unbelievable scene.

It was as if a part of the town had just vanished.

In its place was an enormous crater that probably even a falling meteorite couldn't create.

A group of human figures fluttered in the sky.

It was absurd beyond even their wildest dreams.

However, neither did the boy nor the girl that was hiding, holding onto the back of his black blazer even notice this abnormality.

—For there was something much more extraordinary in front of their eyes; more specifically, the boy's.

A girl.

A girl, wrapped in a strange light, stood there.

"Ah–"

Enveloped by the taller female's faint voice, the sigh slowly faded away.

The boy continued to grit his teeth.

The presence of the girl was so overwhelming that it suppressed that of any other object.

Like metal, yet also like cloth, the dress was made of a strange, eye-catching material. Attached to the dress was a skirt that radiated light, beautiful enough to cause one to lose consciousness.

However, the beauty of the the girl herself overshadowed even those.

Her long dark-violet hair, like a plume of smoke, weaved around her shoulders and waist. Coldly looking up at the sky, her eyes were of a strange, hard to describe color. Her figure, which would probably make even a goddess feel envious, was warped by weariness, as she stood silently with pursed lips.

The boy's vision;

His attention;

Even his heart;

—In that moment, they were stolen away.

It was so…

Excessively;

Abnormally;

So intensely;

Beautiful.

But even then, his fighter's heart told him to be wary of this girl.

The damage;

The aura she gave;

Even her posture:

They all screamed of a fighter.

"–What's…"

Dazed, he spoke for the first time.

Even if his throat and eyes are to be destroyed for blasphemy, he thought.

The girl slowly shifted her gaze downwards.

"… Your name?"

His voice, carrying the question from the bottom of his heart, shook the air.

However.

"–I have no such thing."

With a sad look, the girl replied.

The boy's defense went down slightly at her look

At that time.

The two's eyes crossed.

And at that moment, a new chapter in Shirahama Kenichi's story had begun

* * *

 **Hello. This Is the Apostle of Darkness bring both my very first story on the website as well as the first story crossover of any of its kind on the site: A** **Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple** **X Date A Live story. This has never been done before, So I'm glad that I'm the first to do this.**

 **The typing will be a mix between usual paragraph typing and the outline done in the Light Novels, and will be done this way till I can mix the two more efficiently. The Prologue may seem short; then again, so is the prologue of the first light novel. Expect future chapters to be longer like in the novels.**

 **Please read, react and review, and I'll try to answer your replies at the A/N at the end of each chapter. Flames will be ignored unless they're a really good form of criticism.**

 **Kenichi: So what exactly will I be doing in this new crossover. Date A Live? Am I really dating someone?**

 **Me: K-Kenichi, didn't see you there. Well, you'll be dating alright. Not just one girl, but several of them.**

 **Kenichi: Really? *blush appears* will Miu-chan be one of them?**

 **Me: Actually, Miu won't appear until after what is considered volume 7 of the light novels.**

 **Kenichi: WHAT!? No, no I refuse to partake in this! Miu-chan is the one for-**

 ***Bonk***

 **Me: Sorry about that; Kenichi is taking a nap right now. Well, see you all when the first** ** _official_** **chapter comes out. Sayonara!**


	2. TDE - The Nameless Girl PT 1

**Disclaimer:**

 ** _Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple_ ** © **Syun Matsuena**

 ** _Date A Live_ ** © **Tachibana Kochi**

 **Summary: Kenichi is requested to come move to Tenguu City by his Aunt in order to watch over his cousins Kotori and Shiori for the year. It sounds like the perfect chance to get away from his master's training from hell. Then again… "WHAT, I have to go on dates with Spirits?!"**

 **Characters: Kenichi, Shiori (Fem!Shido), Kotori, Tohka, Origami**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Humor**

 **Warning(s): Harem, Gore, Semi-canon, Comedy, Very Occasional 4th Wall Breaking, OOC-ishness**

* * *

(?'s POV)

"Urgh!"

The feeling you get when you're forcibly woken up by an outside force is never pleasant. Whether by your parents, your senseis in the martial arts… or by your cousin dancing on top of you like she was moving to a samba rhythm. It's not pleasant. Not. At. All.

My cousin, through my Aunt on my mother's side of the family, goes by the name of Itsuka Kotori. At thirteen, she is a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long coral-colored hair who stands at a height of 4'9" compared to my height of 5'5".

As I peek out from under the covers, I see that my cousin is dressed in her school's signature white uniform, black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings. On a side note, I note that she had her hair tied in its usual twintails style, held in place by white ribbons.

Looking to the side of my vision, I take note of the date on my calendar hanging from a nail on the wall.

Monday, April 10, 20XX.

Completely Circled with the kanji for "First Day" written inside.

Yesterday was the last day of Spring Break. March 26 was the day I first arrived in Tengū City to stay with my relatives. Today marks the first day of the new school term, as well as both my first day in the 2nd year and my first day at Raizen High School.

Moving to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I declared in a lowered voice.

"Ah, Kotori. My cute little imouto."

"Ohhhhh!?"

Apparently she only now just realized that I was awake. With one foot still on my stomach, Kotori turned her head while adjusting her middle school uniform. Her long hair swayed as she gazed at me with round acorn-like eyes. Not only that, instead of secretly cursing "Damn it!" or "I'm caught!" she instead appeared to be happy that I had awakened.

I also happened to have an unimpeded view of her underpants from this angle…

An observation and not a perverted comment, mind you. I mean, it wasn't as if it was just showing a glimpse. Even shamelessness has its limits.

"What is it? My cute Kenichi-oniichan!"

That's my name. Shirahama Kenichi. Ryōzanpaku's Number One Disciple; The one who, with help from friends, defeated Ragnarok; (technical) winner of the DofD Tournament; follower of the Katsujinken way, and aptly named "History's Strongest Disciple."

"Urf, get off me. It's heavy."

Kotori gave an exaggerated nod and leapt from the bed.

Next thing I knew, my stomach was impacted with a blow from Kotori's foot.

"Gfhu!?"

"Ahahaha, gfhu! Ahahahaha!"

You may be wondering how my cousin managed to catch me off guard like that. Well, it's not like I have any need to keep guard around her; she's just innocent.

After catching my breath from the blow, I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Ahh! Hey~! Why are you sleeping again!" Kotori raised her voice, slowly shaking me and trying to rouse me.

"Just another ten minutes…"

"No way~! Wake up already!"

Guess I had no choice.

After sitting up and grimacing at the dizziness resulting from shaking my still-dazed head, I opened my mouth with a groan.

"R-Run away…"

"Eh?"

"…Actually, I've been infected with the 'if I don't sleep for another 10 minutes I'll tickle my sister to death virus', a.k.a. the T-virus."

"Wh-What!?" Kotori was as surprised as someone who'd found a hidden message from aliens.

"Run away… while I can still control myself…"

"B-But, what will you do!?"

"Don't worry about me… as long as you're safe…"

"No way! Kenichi-oniichan!"

Suddenly, without warning, the blanket blew away from me. Arms moving excitedly, my eyes glowing white from underneath the shadows of my hair, I roared out.

"Gaaaahh!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kotori, screaming in terror, backs away slowly due to shock. Once her state of shock has been overcome, she proceeds to bolt out of the room faster than an Olympian athlete, slamming the door behind her as if to try and buy herself some time.

I maintained my features for a moment. Then with a *sigh* I let my features go back to normal. Pulling the covers back over myself, I took a glance at the time on my alarm clock.

5:49 a.m.

"What a time to wake someone up at…"

A knock at my door snapped me out of my thoughts. And in walked my other cousin, Itsuka Shiori.

She had long blue hair that extended to her waist with a green flower hair clip helping to hold her hair out of her face. She was wearing the typical Raizen High School uniform for girls: White long-sleeved shirt; black blazer with the school emblem; blue skirt with two black stripes; black long socks; black shoes; and a red ribbon tie. She is also a full two inches taller than me, putting her height at 5'7", a fact that she has admitted to me is embarrassing as it makes her the tallest girl in school.

Another thing about her is that she isn't related to me or Kotori by blood; she was adopted by my aunt and uncle when she was young. But even then, Kotori and I still think of her as family since we grew up with her.

After a moment, Shiori was the first to speak.

"Ken-chan, do you know why Kotori ran screaming by me when I was just leaving my room?"

I gave her a somewhat sheepish smile.

"I kind of scared her into leaving me alone so that I could sleep more."

Shiori, for some reason, started giggling at that, confusing me as to why she didn't seem upset at me scaring her sister.

"Ken-chan, don't you remember? After Kaa-chan and Tou-san left yesterday, you asked me to teach you how to cook, and had asked Kotori to help wake you up to do so."

Huh?

Oh!

Now I remember. Tatsuo-ojisan and Haruko-obasan had left for their business trips yesterday, leaving Shiori, the only one of us who had experience in the kitchen, in charge of cooking. I didn't want my cousin to handle the burden on her own, so I had asked if she could help teach me how to cook.

Sure I could cook basic things like eggs and toast, but it didn't feel right to have Shiori handle cooking for me as well as her own sister.

Also, due to finally getting a chance to sleep in after leaving Ryōzanpaku to come stay with my cousins, I had difficulties waking up early. Therefore I had asked Kotori to help wake me up.

… Man, I feel like an ass now.

After signaling for Shiori to leave the room, I got out of bed and started to change. I put on my new school uniform which, I may as well state, is rather uncomfortable compared to my old school uniform. I have the same white shirt, black blazer and black shoes as my cousin, but my male uniform comes with grey trousers and a blue tie with black-and-grey stripes.

As I move to the door, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror; my reflection is that of a young man who stands at a height of 5'5" with medium length spiky brown hair on the back of my head, with some hanging in the front on the sides, and brown eyes. I am dressed in Raizen High School's uniform for young men like myself. I finally take note of the band-aid under my left eye; a feature that signifies my status as a fighter.

While looking at the mirror, I think back to how I ended up here in Tengū City with my cousins. Well, after the DofD Tournament ended, my masters decided that my training should be increased ten-fold to make up for the fact that I didn't defeat my opponents quick enough to earn the cash prize before it was shut down. Naturally I wanted to escape from that place in hell named "training". As the masters were discussing how my new training regime should go, I snuck out of the dojo with Tōchūmaru's help and proceeded to head to my family's home, shrugging off the tracking device and throwing it onto a random car in the process.

As it so happened, I had arrived home just before Okāsan had finished preparing dinner. Okāsan had coincidentally made extra food, so she left a spot open so that I could join them. Otōsan and Honoka-chan, my actual blood sister, were surprised to see me home but were happy that I was joining them.

In the middle of eating dinner, Okāsan suddenly spoke up, revealing to all of us what she and her sister discussed.

Apparently, my obasan and ojisan were leaving on a business trip, and had been asking around to see if anyone could stay with their daughters while they were away. Unfortunately, most of their friends couldn't because they were either a) lived on the other side of the city, or b) would not be able to stay either in town or at the house for more than three weeks. When okāsan heard about obasan's dilemma, she volunteered my services, stating to obasan that I was training as a martial artist and would therefore be able to keep my cousins safe.

Naturally, Honoka strongly objected to me leaving; stating that she already had to deal with me staying at Ryōzanpaku and could not handle me being out of the town. I was also expecting my Otōsan to object as well, but for a moment he sat as his spot calmly with his hands folded and his eyes closed in thought. When he finally spoke, he surprised everyone by suggesting that I accept obasan's offer. His reasoning being that it would help put my obasan and otosan's hearts at ease knowing their daughters–who have no experience fighting–would remain safe under the protection of a strong martial artist such as myself.

Excusing myself from the table, I went to my room to think about the offer. I won't go into much detail about the time I was thinking, but after recalling a memory from when I had gone to visit my relatives last time I had made my choice. I had went to okāsan while she was cleaning the kitchen, and stated my decision to go to Tengū City.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my musings.

"Ken-chan, are you almost done?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming out now!"

I headed to my door and opened it, revealing Shiori leaning on the hallway wall with her back to it and arms crossed. She stood up when I exited my room and led the way to the downstairs.

When we entered the main living area, we were greeted with a view of the living room table on its side like a barricade. Behind it, a head with two head-tails was quivering slightly.

My face slowly morphing into a grin at the opportunity to cause a little more mischief, I snuck up on the unaware individual.

"GRAAAAAHH!"

"KYAA! KYAAAAAAA!

As I grabbed her by the shoulders, Kotori let out a despairing scream as her limbs went limp. Behind me, I could imagine Shiori shaking her head at this childish display.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm my usual self."

"GYAAAA! GYAA… ah? K-Kenichi-oniichan?"

"Yep, that's right."

"You… You're not scary anymore?"

"Worry, do not. Kotori's big brother, I am,"

I reassured her as best I could, doing my personal Yoda speech for fun. Due to this, Kotori's tightened face slowly relaxed like a wild fox squirrel that had opened its heart.

"Ken-chan, would you help me in the kitchen? You wish to learn how to cook, right?"

Shiori's voice interrupts our talk.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll come help right away,"

After answering Shiori, I turn back to Kotori.

"Sorry about this morning. I'll make you a great breakfast as an apology, ok?"

Seeing her enthusiastic nod in confirmation, I let go of her hand and put the table back into its original position before following Shiori into the kitchen.

* * *

As I was fetching some eggs from the fridge per Shiori's request, I heard the sound of the TV coming from behind me. Seems that Kotori had calmed down enough to turn on the TV.

I have only been here for a little under two weeks, but I've noticed that Kotori has a daily routine of eating while checking out horoscopes or fortune-telling corners.

Well, most of the fortune-telling usually come at the end of the main programs and are obviously just speculations. After surfing through all of the channels, Kotori started to watch what seemed to be a boring news channel.

"—Early this morning, in the suburbs of Tengū City—"

"Huh?"

Overhearing the contents of the useless news program that usually could only serve as BGM, I raised an eyebrow. I took notice of Shiori having turned her head to the TV.

The reason was simple: From the announcer's clear voice, he heard a familiar street name.

"Nnn? Isn't that street close by, Shiori-chan?"

"Yeah. Did something happen?"

Questioning herself, she leaned over the counter and narrowed her eyes at the TV.

On the screen, the image of a street that had absurdly destroyed was being displayed.

Buildings and roads had been reduced to mountains of rubble.

The devastation was like the impact of a meteorite, or maybe the scene of an air raid.

Shiori scrunched up her brows, and releasing her breath she said:

"Ahhhh… So it was a spacequake."

I glanced to her from the side of my peripheral vision.

Spacequake. A term I've heard before, but never associated with until I moved here.

A 'space earthquake' referred to the phenomenon of the shaking of a wide area.

It was the generic term given to explosions, quakes, vanishings, and such things that happen for unknown reasons at random times and places.

Like the whims of a large monster, destroying a street for the sake of it, these were extremely unreasonable phenomena.

The first occurrence of such an event was around thirty years ago.

It happened right smack in the middle of Eurasia—the region that had contained countries such as the Soviet Union, China, and Mongolia, causing them to have disappeared in a single night.

For my generation, just looking at the pictures in the textbook was unpleasant. It was as if everything above ground had been scraped off, leaving absolutely nothing behind.

Casualties numbered around 150 million. It was the largest and deadliest catastrophe in human history.

In the six months that followed, similar incidents occurred on a smaller scale all around the world.

When I questioned Shiori about it, she couldn't remember the exact number, but she believed it was around fifty.

On land, at the poles, in the ocean, even on small islands, such cases had been confirmed.

Even Japan was not exempt from this.

Six months after the Eurasia Sky Disaster, the region from South Tokyo to Kanagawa Prefecture had turned into a circle of scorched earth, as if an eraser had been applied to it.

This includes the area where Tengū City was built. In fact, the entire city was built inside one of those craters.

"Didn't it stop happening for a while? Why did it start increasing in frequency again?"

"I wonder why…"

At my question, Kotori, still staring at the TV, tilted her head.

After the South Kanto incident, spacequakes have not been detected for a while. However, five years ago, starting with a corner of the redeveloped Tengū City, these mysterious phenomena started popping up here and there again. One of the more recent ones before the one this morning occurred three days after I had arrived. I was amazed by the sight of the destruction first-hand after it was safe to come out of the emergency shelters.

Moreover, most of them happened here in–Japan.

Although, after arriving here in the city, I had learned first hand that humanity had not been sitting around doing nothing for those twenty-five years in between.

The emergency shelters I had mentioned beforehand, they were built largely in the areas redeveloped from the damage caused by the spacequakes.

Together with the fact that it had become possible to observe precursors to spacequakes, a certified JSDF disaster response team had been put together. Their purpose was to travel to disaster areas and rebuild the destroyed facilities and roads; but their work can only be described as magic. After all, completely destroyed street could, in an insanely short amount of time, be restored to how they used to be. The work they they did was declared as top secret, with no information coming to light about how it was done. But when a building that was destroyed the previous day is completely restored the next, you tend to believe that it was a magic trick of sorts.

Even with that, it doesn't mean that there is little threat from spacequakes.

… I still wonder why these quakes had occurred in my hometown.

"Doesn't it seem like the area around here has a lot of spacequakes? Especially last year."

I made notice of Shiori questioning to herself. Guess she's a little tired of these spacequakes…

"It IS strange, especially considering that I haven't even heard of spacequakes around my area except for in the newspaper."

"Well that is strange. What do you think Kotori?"

Shiori questioned her sister, who was facing the TV still.

"... Hmm, seems that way, huh. Maybe it's a bit early…"

… Ok, Kotori commented as if she knew something we didn't, that may be a cause of concern. Luckily Shiori didn't appear to fully notice.

"Early? What is?"

"Nnn… nophing."

Shiori and I tilted our heads. This was not due to what Kotori said, but rather because the last half of it seemed muffled.

Silently, Shiori circled around the counter and walked towards the side of the sofa which Kotori was leaning on. Maybe Kotori had noticed it, but as her sister came closer, she gradually turned her face away.

Shiori silently signaled for me to approach from the other side. As I did so, Kotori started turning her head down to avoid my own gaze.

"Kotori, turn this way for a moment."

"…"

*bonk*

"Guhh"

Kotori held her head with her hands, and turned around with a jolt. A weird noise came from her throat. Seeing the item inside her mouth as expected, Shiori gave a short sigh, "as I thought". Even though it was right before breakfast, Kotori had her favorite candy, Chupa Chups, in her mouth.

"Hey! Haven't I told you not to eat sweets before meals?"

"NNNnnn! NNNnnnnn!"

Shiori grabbed the stick and attempted to pull the pop out of her mouth. Kotori, however, kept her teeth clenched and refused to relinquish her hold on her candy. I just waited for Shiori to ask for help; this seems like more of a sibling conflict, so unless Shiori starts asking for my help–

"Kenichi, a little help here!"

… like right now, I might as well help then

"W-What? What can I do?"

"I don't know, tickle her!"

At that line I froze up for a second. JUST a second. Then my eyes turned into bright flashlights while my mouth formed into a slasher grin. In the past, when I visited my cousins, Shiori and I used to punish Kotori through thorough tickling.

On a side note, that was one of the reasons why I threatened to tickle her earlier this morning.

… Hey, I swore to never harm a girl. I never said I wouldn't tickle them.

Unluckily for Kotori, she was unable to hear Shiori's words due to focusing on keeping her candy in her mouth. So she didn't notice the glint in my eyes until it was too late.

"Nnnnnn-ngh?! NnghnhheeheheheaHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Under the assault of my fingers finding her sensitive areas (A/N: not like that, you pervs), Kotori ended up opening her mouth to laugh out, effectively allowing Shiori to pull the candy away.

I continued to tickle her for a moment until Shiori gave the ok for me to stop. Kotori was left lying there, panting from the ordeal and covered in a few drops of sweat from the excitement she had went through (A/N: still not like that, pervs).

"Look Kotori, if you eat all this candy before breakfast you'll ruin your appetite."

Kotori, after catching her breath, was pouting at the loss of her favorite treat. Her eyes were watering in sadness.

"… *sigh* Kotori, if you finish eating your breakfast you can eat all the Chupa Chups you want, ok."

At Shiori's words of resignation, Kotori brightened in her mood.

"Ohh! I love you Onee-chan!"

With that, Shiori and I returned back to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

 ***One Meal Preparation Later***

"Well Ken-chan, you did surprisingly well for your first time."

… Shiori was complimenting me on my first time cooking in the kitchen, so don't get any pervy thoughts.

"W-Well it was because I had a good teacher."

To be honest, breakfast did come out ok. I'm no professional (and I overcooked the eggs twice; rice burnt thrice), but the end result was me being able to at least cook an average meal.

After all, Kotori was eating the miso soup that I managed to finish on my first try, so it must mean I got something right.

"… Now that I think about it, today's the middle school opening ceremony, right?"

Shiori recalled that tidbit of info as she had a piece of tamagoyaki in her chopsticks.

"That's right~"

"Then you're coming back at lunch time… Kotori, any requests for lunch? Something that's at the very least something I could help Shiori-chan with?"

After Adding my input, Kotori thought it through with a "Hmmmm", she shook her head, and suddenly stood up.

"Deluxe kids plate, hooray~"

It was a lunch item for kids offered at a nearby family restaurant. Danny's if I recall. A sweatdrop went down the back of my head.

"… That may be a little complicated for me…"

"Sorry Kotori, but we are unable to serve that course at this store."

"Ehh~"

Kotori had a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Come on, please? With a cherry on top? It's yummy."

A cute, hopeful look was directed at us. Shiori and I shared a glance, silently agreeing that we had lost this fight.

* * *

"Yay~, deluxe kids plate wins! I just love eating out for lunch."

"… She loves eating out, huh?"

"… Unfortunately…"

We were currently walking on a path that led to Danny's, with me and Shiori discussing Kotori's love for eating at restaurants. It wasn't something I recalled from last time I was here, so it must've developed during the time between when I last visited and my current stay.

"One-chan, Kenichi-niisan, aren't you guys excited?"

"Kotori, it's just a normal diner; nothing to be excited about."

I had answered Kotori with a statement. I had visited Danny's before, the day after I had arrived. My cousins and their parents had brought me with them due to Kotori's insistence. While the food was good, it wasn't as exciting as Kotori claimed.

"Yuhuh! Thank you so much Onii-chan, Kenichi-niisan!"

It was at this moment we arrived in front of the diner.

"Ok, so after school I'll be waiting right here in front of the restaurant for you two!"

"Ok Kotori."

Shiori seemed to be in resignation.

"And don't break your promises! Be here no matter what happens! Even if the place is taken over by terrorists, we'll still eat!"

"If that goes down, I doubt they'll let us stay."

Shiori appears to be getting slightly exasperated.

"Then Kenichi-niisan will just have to use his martial arts skills to walk through their bullets and take them out!"

Now it's my turn to be exasperated.

"Don't joke around like that! Not even a martial artist can walk through a storm of bullets and come out unscathed! It's impossible!"

… Then again, with the muscles my masters have I wouldn't be surprised if the bullets just bounced off their bodies.

sigh* "We'll be here Kotori, ok?"

"We promise."

I placed my hand on Kotori's head and patted it affectionately, while Shiori placed her hand on Kotori's shoulder in reassurance.

Kotori looked surprised for a moment by our affection, but immediately grinned at the two of us.

"Hai, it's a promise!"

"Hey, Shiori-chan, Kenichi-san!"

Hearing someone calling our names from behind, Shiori and I turned around to see who was speaking to us. There were three girls walking towards us.

The one who spoke was a childhood friend, as well as one of the first people in Tengū City to welcome me back besides my relatives; Yamabuki Ai. She stands at around the same height as me, and had spike blonde hair that spikes at her bangs. Likewise, she has golden yellow eyes that match her hair color. She was wearing the Raizen high school uniform for girls like Shiori, except she had her black blazer unbuttoned all the way and wasn't wearing a red ribbon tie.

The second girl had brown eyes and short, brunette hair. She also appeared to stand a little shorter than Ai.

The third girl, aside from being the shortest of the three, has long, dark-purple hair that reaches down to the point below the middle of her shoulder blades. Just like Ai and the other girl, her eyes also matched her hair color, though they were highlighted by a pair of circular glasses.

"Ai-san, what are you doing here?"

Shiori appears to be genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, we figured since you were closer to the school you'd already be there.

I was also surprised.

"Well, I was waiting over there near the railroad crossing for my other friends to arrive before I headed over to class. When they arrived we were about to leave, but then Mii noticed you and your cousins over here. So, I figured that I'd introduce them to you."

"I see."

She gestured to the brown-haired girl

"This is Mai Hazakura."

"Hey Kenichi. Ai-chan said lots about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mai-san."

I greeted Ai's friend with respect. First impressions and all.

She then gestured to the girl with glasses.

"And this is Mii Fujibakama."

"Hi there."

"Hello as well, Mii-san."

Ai then took notice of Kotori.

"Oh hey there Ko-chan, how are you doing."

"Hi, Ai-chan! I've just made my Onii-chan and Niisan promise to take me to Danny's for lunch after I'm done with school for the day."

"Oh, is that right. Do you have room for three more?"

"W-Wait, we don't have the money for-"

"Don't worry Shiori-chan, I have enough money to pay for the three of us ourselves."

After waving off Shiori's concerns, she turned back to Kotori.

"So is it ok?"

"Of course, Ai-chan!"

Kotori started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay~! The more the merrier!"

Shiori and I just sighed at this turn of events.

"Ok Kotori, you should head for your school now."

"Ok Onii-chan."

She ran off, though she stopped and turned around to remind us of our promise.

"And remember, you have to come even if a spacequake happens!"

"Ok Kotori, take care!"

With that, Kotori continued on her way.

We stood there for a moment, before Mai looked at her phone and gasped.

"Hmm? What is it?"

She showed us the time on her phone.

8:17 a.m.

Everyone had a panicked look on their face; we really didn't want to be late, me especially so.

"Oh crap, we have to go. Now!"

"Come on, I know a quick way to school! Follow me!"

Ai then ran off, her two friends following closely behind.

"Quick, we have to follow them, Kenichi!"

Shiori and I were quick to follow the trio to school.

* * *

We all made it to the building by 8:25. The girl went ahead to their class, while I went to the office to get my schedule.

After obtaining my class schedule, I proceeded to head to my class that, according to my paper, is *rummage* *rummage* ah! Class 2-4.

I was nervous, of course. After all, the only people who I truly know who go to this school are Shiori-chan, Ai-chan and that idiot. So I couldn't be too sure that I'll befriend as many people as I did back at Kōryō…

At that I grew depressed. My friends; Takeda, Ukita, Tanimoto, that damn alien freak, Miu.

Miu.

I didn't even tell her where I was going. Or any of them, for that matter. I would've, but I was afraid of how they would react to me leaving. And to stay with my cousins, no less. I mean, I'm suppose to be helping to fight the followers of the Satsujinken known as Yami, and I basically up and left them. I'm pretty sure I had either disappointed or angered them by leaving, especially my masters.

I do wonder how my masters would've reacted if I had told them why I was leaving…

 ***Kenichi's Imagination***

 _"WHAT, YOU WANT TO LEAVE!? Heh, ONLY IF YOU CAN BLOCK FIFTY PUNCHES!" Sakaki-sensei yells before striking Kenichi fifty times, leaving him severely injured._

 _"THE LIFE OF A MARTIAL ARTIST MEANS THAT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE A BREAK, KENICHI! NOW INTO THE POT OF RESISTANCE!" Akisame-sensei yells before using his Jujutsu to throw Kenichi into a POT OF SCALDING WATER._

 _"If you really wish to live with your cousins Kenichi, you'll have to be able to survive one of the eight killing fists," was the warning Kensei-sifu gave before striking Kenichi straight in the stomach with a glowing fist._

 _"A martial… artist should nev… er leave his… masters for some… thing as trivial… as babysitting." Is what Shigure-sensei says before slicing all the apples on Kenichi's arms, knees, shoulders and head, terrifying him in the process._

 _"Kenichi… is there a reason why you're going to stay with your female cousins," was Miu questioned with a dark cloud of jealousy surrounding her… not that she or Kenichi knew what it was._

 ***End Imagination Scene***

… on second thought, maybe it WAS better that I didn't tell them.

Once I snap out of my thoughts, I notice that I was standing in front of a closed door. I glanced at the hanging sign.

2-4. This is the place.

With a deep breath, I knock on the door. Hearing a muffled "come in" I slid the door open and entered what would be my homeroom for the next year or so.

* * *

 **Apostle-of-Darkness: Hey everyone, here's the first** ** _official_ chapter of _Kenichi: Date A Live_. Now, I know that I mentioned in the A/N of my One Piece DxD start sheet that I was unable to complete the first chapter due to several things (college, finding a job, etcetera) But I've decided that, seeing as I've typed down the first half of the chapter already, I decided that I would split the first chapter in half. This would help to cut down the amount of time needed to post a chapter.**

 **Kenichi: I'm still not sure about this idea.**

 **AoD: Oh come on Kenichi, this is a great idea. I mean, what do you think about your cousins Shiori and Kotori, and their friends Ai, Mai and Mii?**

 **Kenichi: Eh, their beautiful and all, but still…**

 **AoD: … You still don't like the fact that Miu will not appear in this for a long while, huh.**

 **Kenichi: You're damn right that's why! I mean seriously, why are you trying to put me in a relationship with another girl who in _this_ universe is my _cousin_.**

 **AoD: Did I mention that Shiori is not related to you, and that she was adopted by Kotori's parents.**

 **Kenichi: …**

 **AoD: …**

 **Kenichi: … Ok you got me there. But the matter is, I _refuse_ to let myself be in a relationship with anyone _other_ than Miu.**

 **AoD: Keep in mind that _I_ have control over _your_ character in KDAL.**

 **Kenichi: *on his hands and knees with a depression cloud above him* "*sigh* I know."**

 **AoD: *mumbles to myself in a tone too low for Kenichi to hear* "Not to mention that you will lose your virginity to someone _other_ than Miu since, let's face it, she's a 4B (4B= Big Breasted Blonde Bimbo)**

 **Kenichi: Hmm, did you say something?**

 **AoD: I was saying that we should check the reviews and reply to those who commented.**

 **Kenichi: Oh I see *looks at the reviews* hmm, there's only two reviews here.**

 **AoD: But of course: the prologue was short and didn't have much detail in it, so it's only obvious that there aren't too many reviews on here.**

 **Kenichi: … Well, let's go through them.**

* * *

 ***Reviews***

 **mr I hate znt nobles kill them:** Fem!Shido? Shouldn't he/she be named Shiori then?

Also, I think Tohka's hair is less black and more dark purple.

Aside from that can't come with much in-terms of criticism

 **AoD: Hmm, so you hate the nobles from Zero no Tsukaima, eh. Not a problem, I don't think many people actually like them anyway. On an unrelated subject, your name just reminded me that I was planning a PJO/ZnT Xover.**

 **You're right about a Fem!Shido being named Shiori. It just wasn't mentioned originally because Shiori wasn't being properly introduced in the Prologue: merely being a side-character in that scene.**

 **Fixed the spot mentioning Tohka's hair, so thanks for that**

 **thanks for the criticism you did come up with. After all, we writers need such criticism to improve our writing styles; moreso for beginning writers such as myself due to us being complete rooks. Hope you have some criticism's for this chapter**

 **izica1:** I'm definitely intrigued would love to read more.

 **AoD: And read more you shall. Now this is the first part of the first chapter, so read on through and make sure to point out any errors you see so that I can improve it.**

* * *

 **Kenichi: Huh, that was actually rather entertaining. We might have to read through more of these when they pop up.**

 **AoD: Agreed. Now, aren't you late for something right now?**

 **Kenichi: *Blinks in confusion, then gets all panicked* Oh crap! Miu's food! *runs off leaving a dust cloud behind***

 **AoD: heh heh heh. In case you're wondering, if Kenichi doesn't eat his food fast enough, his masters will eat his share of the food.**

 **Anyway, this is the Apostle-of-Darkness, signing off.**


End file.
